


Call 999 For Emergency Services

by CleverWhales



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, AU - College/University, All Dialogue Fic, Angst, Dialogue, F/M, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverWhales/pseuds/CleverWhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Run!'</p><p>'I’m sorry, but who are you?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This particular work was inspired by [Pawtal](../users/Pawtal/pseuds/Pawtal)'s [A Finger Slip](601000) and also [eBob](../users/eBob/pseuds/eBob) and [K_K_Tibal](../users/K_K_Tibal/pseuds/K_K_Tibal)'s [Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed](811746). They're both awesome and everyone should read them.
> 
> I felt there was a gap in the market for a Doctor Who texting fic so here I go with my attempt.

Martha : _Doctor_ :  Donna

 

**Sunday 31 st of March**

 

(19:02)

_Run!_

 

**Monday 1 st of April**

 

(08:30)

I’m sorry, but who are you?

 

(08:45)

_Oh! I’m sorry, I meant to send this to someone else. Oops. Never mind?_

 

(08:46)

Still, I want to know. Who exactly are you?

 

(08:47)

_No one. Well, I say no one. My friends call me the Doctor._

 

(08:47)

Doctor what?

 

(8:47)

_No, just… the Doctor._

 

(08:48)

‘The Doctor’? Really? They actually call you ‘the Doctor’ in conversation?

 

(08:48)

_…yeah._

 

(08:48)

Well, I think you’ve got to earn that title. I want a real name.

 

(08:50)

_…_

_John Smith._

 

(08:50)

Really? John Smith?

 

(08:51)

_Yes, really John Smith. Why, what’s wrong with it?_

 

(08:51)

That’s just cruel.

 

(08:51)

_That’s why my friends call me the Doctor. Who are you, anyway?_

 

(08:53)

My name’s Martha.

 

(08:53)

_Nice to meet you, Martha._

 

(08:54)

We’ve never met.

 

(08:54)

_Well, if you’re going to be like that…_

 

(08:55)

Goodbye, Mr. Smith.

 

(08:59)

_...goodbye, Martha._

 

\----------------------------

 

(09:37)

_Hey Rose, guess what happened just now?_

 

(09:48)

_Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot._

(09:49)

_Again._

 

\----------------------------

 

(20:12)

I just want to confirm that you are real and not just one of my friends doing an April fool’s joke on me.

 

(20:14)

_There’s no real way of proving that._

_But I am not one of your friends doing an April fool’s joke on you._

 

(20:15)

OK, thanks. My brother was being irritating.

 

(20:15)

_You have a brother?_

 

(20:16)

Leo. And a sister, Tish. I’m guessing not for you?

 

(20:17)

_Nope, just me._

 

(20:17)

I can’t imagine what it would be like to have no siblings. Doesn’t it get lonely?

 

(20:18)

_I’m never really alone. I have a lot of friends and a lot of cousins._

 

(20:18)

If you say so. It sounds a bit weird, but I guess I’m not used to it.

 

(20:18)

_I guess._

_If you saw your brother just now, are you living at home? How old are you anyway? I never asked._

 

(20:23)

No, I don’t live at home. It’s my brother’s birthday, we’re having a party. And I’m 23. How old are you?

 

(20:24)

_24\. Are you at uni or have you left?_

 

(20:25)

I did medicine at university. I’m a student doctor at the Royal Hope in London.

 

(20:27)

_You work at the Royal Hope?_

 

(20:30)

You know it?

 

\----------------------------

 

(20:34)

_I just had a text conversation with a student doctor._

 

(20:37)

You’re telling me this because?

 

(20:37)

_She works at the Royal Hope._

 

(20:37)

Oh.

 

(20:38)

_Yeah._

 

(20:39)

You OK, space boy?

Is she okay?

(20:45)

Space boy?

 

(20:46)

_We didn’t talk about that._

 

(20:47)

Why were you talking then?

 

(20:47)

_It was a wrong number and we ended up chatting._

 

(20:48)

Does she know?

 

(20:48)

_No._

 

(20:49)

Will you tell her?

(20:53)

Space boy?

(20:57)

Doctor?

(21:06)

C’mon, don’t leave me hanging.

****

**Tuesday 2 nd of April**

 

(12:59)

_I was thinking, you know my full name, but all I know is your first name._

 

(13:04)

You know a lot more about me than I do about you.

 

(13:05)

_I like it that way._

 

(13:05)

Because that’s not creepy at all.

 

(13:06)

_If you tell me your surname, I’ll tell you more about me._

 

(13:09)

Jones.

 

(13:10)

_You’re joking._

 

(13:10)

What?

 

(13:11)

_You really just chose the second most common surname._

 

(13:11)

No, it’s really my surname! Martha Jones. I’m still not convinced by John Smith, though.

 

(13:12)

_Fine._

 

(13:12)

Now your half of the bargain.

 

(13:12)

_What do you want to know?_

 

(13:14)

Ooh, I don’t know. Where do you live?

 

(13:15)

_Ealing. You?_

 

(13:16)

Hey, this is meant to be about you! Are you at university?

 

(13:16)

_Yes._

 

(13:16)

Studying?

 

(13:16)

_I’m doing a PhD in quantum mechanics._

 

(13:17)

That’s pretty… impressive. Wow. Where?

 

(13:17)

_Imperial._

 

(13:18)

Double wow. Like, I actually am quite impressed that you’re doing a PhD at one of the best universities in the world and still managed to send a text to the wrong number.

 

(13:20)

_Shut up._

 

(13:20)

What was that about anyway? ‘Run’? Can you be any more cryptic?

 

(13:21)

_Please shut up._

 

(13:22)

Fine, I’ve got to go anyway, check up on some patients.

 

(13:22)

_Any interesting ones?_

 

(13:25)

A couple, but I really shouldn’t share them with you. Patient confidentiality and all that.

 

(13:25)

_I understand. Have fun._

 

\----------------------------

 

(19:44)

So are you coming home any time soon?

 

(19:52)

_I’m engaged in a very interesting experiment._

_If I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow in a superconductor combined with a superfluid, it creates very distinct patterns._

 

(19:53)

You’re doing a PhD in quantum mechanics and you can’t even make up decent gibberish.

Where are you really?

 

(19:55)

_At the lab. I told you._

 

(19:55)

You’re at the hospital, aren’t you.

 

(19:59)

_Yes._

 

(19:59)

How is she?

 

(20:02)

_Same as always._

 

(20:03)

Nothing?

 

(20:03)

_Nothing._

 

(20:10)

I ordered Chinese. It’ll arrive in half an hour.

 

(20:12)

_On my way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Or I could sleep in your room...'
> 
> 'Not. Happening.'

Martha : _Doctor_ :  Donna : _Jack_ : **_Tish_**

 

**Wednesday 3 rd of April**

 

~Incoming call~

(11:42)

‘Hello, you’ve reached the voicemail of Martha Jones. Please leave a message after the tone.’

 

_ ‘Hi, Martha. I don’t know if you remember me, we met at your brother’s party and you gave me your number but then a fight broke out with your family and you had to sort it out. Just wanted to say, hi, my name’s Jack Harkness. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up any time soon? Call me back.’ _

~Disconnected~

 

\----------------------------

 

~Incoming call~

(13:18)

 

**_‘Martha, you’ll never guess what just happened.’_ **

 

‘Is it Mum and Dad arguing about Annalise coming to Leo’s birthday dinner?’

 

**_‘Okay, so you already know. Fine. How, may I ask?’_ **

 

‘Leo texted me about five minutes ago, but he was busy and couldn’t get into details. So, well, enlighten me.’

 

**_‘Well you know how Mum is about Dad and Annalise. I mean, she hates Dad, or at least she pretends to, but she definitely hates Annalise, no doubt about that.’_ **

 

‘Get on with it.’

 

**_‘So, Dad and Mum were talking on the phone, as they do, they never go face to face unless they really need to, you’ve noticed that, right? Weird. Anyway, Dad wants to bring Annalise, but Mum is having none of that because it’s meant to be a family dinner and Annalise isn’t our family. So Dad goes, “But she’s my family! And if she’s my family, I’m bringing her!” Mum won’t take that, so she goes and gets Leo to tell Dad that he doesn’t want Annalise there.’_ **

 

‘Oh no.’

 

**_‘Oh yeah. So Leo’s telling Mum and Dad that this is their argument and that he wants nothing to do with it, Dad’s yelling down the phone at Mum, and Mum’s trying to convince Leo that he doesn’t want Annalise to come.’_ **

 

‘Ouch. What happened then?’

 

**_‘Leo eventually just yelled at Mum to back off and stormed out of the room, Mum hung up on Dad without saying goodbye and ran after Leo, and I called you for reinforcement.’_ **

 

‘Right.’

 

**_‘Look, can you come over tonight and help sort things out? I have a feeling they’re gonna get messy.’_ **

 

‘You know, I’d love to be there, I really would, but I’m actually on call tonight, and I can’t get away, I’ve already swapped shifts twice this week. Oliver won’t switch tonight, he’s made that abundantly clear, and Julia’s got a dinner with her parents.’

 

**_‘Ugh, fine. Have fun with vomit all down your front tomorrow morning.’_ **

 

‘Love you too, Tish. Bye.’

~Disconnected~

 

\----------------------------

 

(14:11)

So I was thinking.

 

(14:11)

We both live in London.

 

(14:12)

We’re around the same age.

 

(14:13)

We’re both (hopefully) going to be doctors.

 

(14:15)

Different types of doctors, but still doctors.

 

(14:16)

I mean, what are the chances of a random misdial or something leading to someone who shares a lot of very similar traits to you?

 

(14:25)

You there?

 

(14:26)

_Sorry, the TARDIS was buzzing, but I couldn’t locate her._

 

(14:27)

…TARDIS?

 

(14:27)

_My phone. She’s called the TARDIS._

(14:28)

_It stands for Telecommunications And Regular Direct Internet Service._

 

(14:30)

Why not be a regular person and just call it your phone?

 

(14:33)

_Where’s the fun in that?_

 

(14:33)

Never mind. Look, who were you trying to contact when you sent that first text?

 

(14:36)

_Do we really have to talk about this now?_

 

(14:37)

Yes, because I have work in three minutes.

 

(14:38)

_A friend. I got a new phone, I copied out the contacts but must have got hers wrong and got yours instead. Happy?_

 

(14:38)

Fine. I should be going anyway.

 

(14:41)

_Say hi to all the patients from me, okay?_

 

\----------------------------

 

(16:40)

Doctor get your arse down here right now or I will come up and drag it down.

 

(16:42)

_Wait, what?_

 

(16:42)

You heard me.

 

(16:43)

_Why?_

 

(16:43)

You know why.

 

(16:43)

_Is this about the kitchen table? Because I’ll clear that up, I swear._

 

(16:44)

No, this is about the fact that you apparently invited your cousins to stay here for three days and didn’t tell me.

 

(16:45)

_Oh._

(16:45)

_Right._

(16:46)

_I was going to say, I promise._

 

(16:46)

You just forgot to tell me that you had invited two men over and that they would be taking up the spare room.

(16:47)

The non-existent spare room.

 

(16:47)

_Do we not have a spare room?_

 

(16:48)

No, Doctor, we do not.

 

(16:49)

_Oh. No, that was the last house, wasn’t it? I keep thinking the house is bigger than it actually is._

 

(16:49)

Believe it or not, Doctor, this house is exactly the same size inside as it is outside.

 

(16:50)

_Yes, I am aware of that, thank you._

 

(16:50)

So I guess we’ll just have to cancel on your cousins.

 

(16:50)

_No, we can’t do that. Matt was really looking forward to coming._

 

(16:51)

If the house is too small then they’re not coming.

 

(16:51)

_I suppose Chris could stay in your room._

 

(16:51)

Not happening, space boy.

 

(16:52)

_It would only be for about three nights though…_

 

(16:52)

Definitely not happening.

 

(16:53)

_Fine._

(16:53)

_Or I could sleep in your room…_

 

(16:54)

Not. Happening.

 

(16:55)

_What about Matt?_

 

(16:55)

What about him?

 

(16:56)

_He’s only sixteen, he won’t be too annoying._

 

(16:56)

Doctor, I was sixteen once. I know what sixteen year olds are like and there will not be any staying in my room.

 

(16:57)

_You bring your family over all the time!_

 

(16:57)

Yeah, but I don’t make them stay in your room!

 

(16:58)

_That is… very true._

(16:58)

_I guess I’ll call Chris up and tell him the news._

 

(16:59)

You do that then.


End file.
